yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Nguyên liệu Xyz
| japanese = Ｘ素材 | furigana = エクシーズそざい | romaji = Ekushīzu Sozai | japanese translated = Xyz Material | kanji anime = オーバーレイ・ユニット | romaji anime = Ōbārei Yunitto | english = Xyz Material | english anime = Overlay Unit | french = Matériel Xyz | german = Xyz-Material | portuguese = Matéria Xyz | italian = Materiale Xyz Unità Sovrapposta (Anime) | korean = 엑시즈 소재 (Xyz 素材) Eksijeu Sojae |chinese=超量素材 Chāoliàng Sùcái | spanish = Material Xyz }} Nguyên liệu Xyz ' (pronounced ik-seez ; Nhật: エクシーズ ''Ekushīzu Sozai, abbreviated trong card text từ Duelist Alliance); Trung: 超量素材 Chāoliàng Sùcái "Exceeding Material"), còn được hiểu là '''Overlay Unit (オーバーレイ・ユニット, Ōbārei Yunitto) trong anime và manga và còn được viết tắt là ORU, là kết quả của quái thú được sử dụng trong Triệu hồi Xyz. Khi Quái thú Xyz được triệu hồi, quái thú được sử dụng để Triệu hồi Xyz được xếp chồng bên dưới quái thú được thay thế thay vì phải gửi xuống Mộ bài (gọi là "overlaid" trong anime), vì vậy chỉ có một Vùng quái thú được sử dụng Nguyên liệu Xyz là yếu tố quan trong cho Quái thú Xyz trong mọi trường hợp chúng sử dụng hiệu ứng bài, chẳng hạn như của "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon". Loại bỏ một Nguyên liệu Xyz cho hiệu ứng của Quái thú Xyz được xem là "tách". Nếu Quái thú Xyz bị tiêu diệt, trục xuất, hoặc rời sân, bất kì Nguyên liệu Xyz liên quan đều được gửi vào Mộ bài. Khi Nguyên liệu Xyz ở dưới Quái thú Xyz được loại bỏ hoặc tách, chúng được gửi vào Mộ bài (kể cả khi chúng là Quái thú Dao động). Nguyên liệu Xyz ở dưới Quái thú Xyz không được tính là quái thú, vì vậy Nguyên liệu Xyz được tách sẽ được gửi vào Mộ bài kể cả "Dimensional Fissure" ở trên sân. Trong lúc quái thú là Nguyên liệu Xyz, chúng không thể bị chọn mục tiêu hoặc kích hoạt/áp dụng hiệu ứng của chúng. Nguyên liệu Xyz không được xem là ở trên sân, như được thấy ở trong số tháng Mười/Mười một 2011 của Shonen Jump và sau đó được xác nhận bởi Konami. Khi Nguyên liệu Xyz được tách, những hiệu ứng "rời sân" có thể không được kích hoạt, vì chúng không được xem là trên sân. Ví dụ, các hiệu ứng tìm kiếm của "Sangan" và "Goblin Zombie" không được kích hoạt khi bị tách, và "Reborn Tengu" không thể Triệu hồi bản sao của chúng khi chúng được tách. Tuy nhiên, hiệu ứng của "Needle Sunfish" sẽ được kích hoạt khi bị tách vì hiệu ứng đó chỉ rõ chúng cần gửi vào Mộ bài để kích hoạt, và không nhất thiết phải từ trên sân. As an interim ruling before that ruling update, the rulings for Xyz Materials as "cards on the field" were different between the OCG and the TCG, with the TCG treating them as being on the field. However, should an Xyz Material have an effect which activates in the Graveyard regardless of whether it was sent there from the field, such as with "Dandylion", "White Stone of Legend", "Tour Bus from the Underworld", "Eclipse Wyvern", or "Needle Sunfish", then the effect can activate. Certain cards such as "Overlay Owl" allow you to forcibly detach Xyz Materials from monsters. "Overlay Eater" has the effect of taking an opponent's Xyz Monster's Xyz material and attaching it to an Xyz Monster you control. "Xyz Unit" can count itself as an Xyz material while equipped to an Xyz Monster. In Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, Xyz Materials are depicted as orbs of light colored the same as the Xyz Monster's Attribute, which orbit around their respective Xyz Monsters. Also, during an Xyz Summon, the Xyz Materials' corresponding Attributes light up their bodies. When the player detaches Xyz Materials for their respective Xyz Monster's effect, the Xyz Monster absorbs Xyz Material through several methods, such as, by their mouths, arsenals, etc. In some cases, the Xyz Monster will glow the color of the orb it absorbed before releasing its effect. This is also seen in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 when the player Xyz Summons a monster. The Xyz Materials of "CXyz" and "Number C" monsters summoned by "Rank-Up Magic" cards of Barian origin are depicted as magenta crystals that appear in front of or behind the monster. Hình ảnh Number33ChronomalyMachuMech-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.jpg | Nguyên liệu Xyz màu Vàng (LIGHT) Number40GimmickPuppetofStrings-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.jpg | Nguyên liệu Xyz màu Tím (DARK) BabyTiragon-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Nguyên liệu Xyz màu Cam (EARTH) SubmersibleCarrierAeroShark-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.jpg | Nguyên liệu Xyz màu xanh (WATER) BattlinBoxerLeadYoke-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Nguyên liệu Xyz màu Đỏ (FIRE) BladeArmorNinja-JP-Anime-ZX-NC.png | Nguyên liệu Xyz màu Lục (WIND) CXChaosOverlayUnits.png | Pha lê trông như Nguyên liệu Chaos Xyz XyzMaterialofC105.png | Pha lê thiết giáp trông như Number C Nguyên liệu Chaos Xyz (Barian/Chaos Field) Tham khảo Category:Material Monsters